Other boys of own age and older vs CherryLollipop155
There's difference between other boys of his own age and older and CherryLollipop155. It's contains mild lewd words. Other boys of cherry's age and older *GTA and N4S, other mature games *Racing and mature online games *Muscular *Small eyes just like other regular people do *Bulky legs *Sexiness *Cool *Handsome *Deep and medium voice *Boyish apperance *Act like a boy *Smoke cigarettes *Get all girls *Sex and Party *Basketball and football *Have too many girlfriends *Hottie *Bad boy *Wear indecent and cool clothes *Steriods *Cool haircuts *Flirt with girls *WWE and other boy tv shows *Likes hot and cute girls *Hip hop and rap, other genres *Skateboards *Pizza *Soda *Chips *Hookup with many female friends *Hangout with male friends *Action figures *Dog lover *Tall and average *Mature *Masculine *Manly Appearance *Sweat alot when they're working out *Speed Cars *Dress like a gangster and more *Hetrosexual *Facebook *Doesn't care about school *Snobby Rich *Jock *Popular *Start fight with other boys *Hates Fandom *Action, fight, drama, crime, mature movies *Doesn't date ugly girls *Cologne *Facial hair *Show their six packs *Being unfairly rude to non-popular people in the school *Cares about money *Cheat on their girlfriends with other girls *Steal other boys' girlfriends *Has a obsessed with female characters but not real girls *Likes sexual stuff include pictures of girls who are curvy and average with big or medium busts and big butt like nicki minaj wearing risque clothes *Have all size of Ds *Sometimes drama king *Play Guitars and drums *Breakdance and other cool dance *Look Realistic CherryLollipop155 *Nintendo and Pac-Man *Kids girly online games *Petite *Cute big eyes *Cute skinny legs *Cuteness and Prettiness *Sweet *Beautiful *Doll-like girly apperance *Cute Tween girl voice *Act like a girl *Doesn't smoke *Get all LGBT people and Girls *Funtime *Ice skating and Gymnastics, other sports *Doesn't into polygamous relationship *Cutie *Good boy *Wear neat decent cute clothes but no boys clothes *No Steriods *Cute hairstyles *Doesn't flirt with people *My Little Pony *Likes everyone of any type *Pop, technopop, bubblegum pop, relaxtion. classical, k-pop, j-pop, t-pop, c-pop and vintage *Bikes and scooters, toy cars *Any type of foods *Chocolate milk, strawberry milk, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch,pineapple juice, hot chocolate, tea, coffee, moca, ramune *Potato chips, crackers, fruit snacks, dried fruits, popcorn, chocolate bar, lollipop, vanilla, jellybeans, other candies *Hangout with many friends *Hookup with LGBT people *Girly and kiddie toys *Animal *Short *Childlike *Feminine *Cute girly childlike dollike appearance just like a pullip doll *Doesn't sweat while doing jumpjacks and running *New beetle and karts *Dress like a cute person *Pansexual/Ambiguous gender *Facebook and Twitter, Google+, or youtube *Care about school *Rich *Nicest student *Popular *Make friends with everyone *Likes Fandom *Girly, kiddie, funny, family movies *Date people of any types *Perfume *No facial hair *No six packs *Being nice to everyone in the school *Care about peaceful lifestyle *Doesn't cheat on people with others *Doesn't steal other people's boyfriend and girlfriend *Likes cute female characters *Doesn't care about sexual stuff, that's his weakness *Have no D *Not a drama queen *Play piano, xylophone, horn, rattle, drums, tambourine, high triangle, Kazoo, egg shaker, rhythm sticks, cymbals, soprano sounder *Cute pop dance and other cute dance moves *Cartoony, anime-esque appearance. Category:Differences Category:Memes